Second Thoughts
by kellemarine
Summary: The plan to kill Mufassa and Simba is underway. But on the way to find Mufassa, Scar begins to have doubts about his plan. Is being king worth killing?Scar makes a last minute decision &the hyenas do something no one ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a little something I thought up of. I noticed there aren't a whole lot of "what if" stories about the stampede out there. Hope a lot of people like this. I'm debating about whether or not to add more chapters. The title is subject to change too.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King. Wish I did though.

_**Second Thoughts**_

_**Chapter 1: Scar's Dilemma **_

Everything was going exactly according to plan. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed had waited for Scar exactly where he had told them to wait. Now Scar was on his way to where he knew Mufassa was. He imagined what his nephew must be feeling right about now, the sheer terror at the thought of being trampled. Simba couldn't possibly make it out of the gorge. There was no way out except straight up. _Perhaps this isn't such a good idea after all. Maybe killing to become king isn't entirely worth it._

Scar stopped in his tracks. What on earth was he thinking? Of course this was all worth it. He wanted to become the king, didn't he? This was the only way to do so. _But Mufassa is my brother_, he thought. _How could I do this to him?_

"Because he stole the throne from me, that's why!" Scar snarled under his breath. "I should be the king, not that pathetic excuse for a monarch!"

_No, this is wrong. I can't kill my own kin. And what about Simba? He's done nothing to me."_

"He's done everything! Mufassa is going to hand the throne down to him. If it wasn't for that miserable little hairball, I would be next in line!"

_But he's only a cub. He adores me, always asking questions. I can't, I won't do this!_

Scar's tail lashed back and forth in frustration, at the internal battle he was having. Maybe this really wasn't worth it. All this for just the throne and a queen? He had to make a decision and he had to make it now. So much time had already been wasted on arguing with himself.

He had his mind made up. Instead of seeking out Mufassa, Scar whipped around to race back to the gorge when he spotted Zazu.

"Zazu!" Scar roared. The hornbill stopped mid-flight.

"Oh, what is it, Scar?" Zazu snapped. "Can't you see I'm in a hurry?"

"Quick, there's no time. Go find Mufassa. Tell him to get to the gorge. There's a stampede. Simba's down there!"

Without waiting for a reply, Scar left the hornbill in shock and raced back to the edge of the gorge, bounding down onto a ledge within seconds. He frantically searched the sea of wildebeest for any sign of his nephew. "Simba!" His answer was a yelp of terror. Scar looked around until he spotted Simba clinging to a dead tree that was on the verge on uprooting.

"Simba, hold on!" Without thinking of his own safety, Scar leapt down into the stampeding horde of wildebeest. He would do everything in his power to save Simba or die trying.

Well? Like it? Bad idea? Please review! It really helps me write the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who reviewed! I've decided to continue Second Thoughts. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to click on the little green review button. It reallllyyy helps me write! :)

Disclaimer: Do I own this? No. :( If I did, it would be pretty nice.

_**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**_

_**Second Thoughts**_

_**Chapter 2: Flight and Fight**_

This was turning out to be near impossible. Scar cursed under his breath. At this rate, he would never reach Simba. There were just too many wildebeest. For a lion who prided himself on thinking first before he acted, reckless acts such as jumping head first into a stampede of his own making wasn't very common. Neither was the exercise of dodging the thundering hooves; Scar was tiring quickly. Dust filled the air, blocking out the sun and making it difficult to see. The dead tree Simba was clinging to was bending under the combination of Simba's weight and the constant stream of the herd racing past. At any second the tree could snap, sending his nephew to his death. A large gap suddenly appeared between Scar and his target. Seizing the opportunity, Scar flung himself across the gap, landing right beside the tree. He stretched up to grab the cub, but Simba had other intentions. His claws were firmly planted in the bark. He refused to budge.

_Stubborn child_, Scar mentally growled, tearing the youngster away from the tree. Now he just had to find a safe ledge to get onto. One happened to be not too far off and appeared strong enough to support the both of them. Scar weaved his way through the wildebeest and before too long, the pair had reached the ledge. The danger of being trapped in the stampede had passed.

One question rang through Scar's mind. Where was his brother? Mufassa and Zazu should have been here by now. Mufassa couldn't have been that far away from the gorge. _Maybe they ran into Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed_, Scar thought as he watched the last of the herd run past. Even if that did happen, Mufassa would beat them as he had done before. No, the hyenas were probably searching for him to see if he upheld his promise to them, which meant Scar needed to get his nephew away from here. The rust colored lion picked Simba up and began the climb to the top of the gorge. The going up the gorge was slow due to the aged lion being winded and out of breath from saving Simba from being trampled. After what felt like hours, they had reached the very top. Scar set Simba down, then promptly sank to the ground, panting and trying to catch his breath. _I'm getting to old for this._

The cub turned to look up at his uncle with tear-filled eyes. "I'm… I'm sorry."

Scar looked down at him before saying, "What are you apologizing for, Simba?"

"You…you told me not t-to get into another mess again. I tried, I really tried not to get into trouble. The…wildebeest just came pouring into the gorge. I-I'm sorry."

"Simba," Scar said, picking a rock out from beneath a claw, "this is not your fault. Nothing you did caused the stampede. Do you understand?" _It's my fault_, Scar added mentally.

The cub nodded in response. "So where's dad?" Simba asked.

But Scar wasn't listening. The wind had changed direction and was now blowing straight towards them. Scar lifted his head to sniff at the scent the wind carried. _Hyenas! And three hyenas I know well! _The scent grew stronger by the second which could only mean one thing: the trio was heading their way and fast.

"Uncle Scar?" Simba could sense that something wasn't right. Scar's claws had slid out completely, his eats lay flat against his head. "Uncle Scar, what's wrong?"

"There's not much time. You need to follow everything I tell you," Scar quietly growled as he picked Simba by his scruff and carried him to an abandoned warthog burrow. Hopefully the scent of the warthog would cover that of his nephew's.

"But what's going on?" Simba asked again. "What's happening?"

"Stay in this burrow, Simba! Do not come out until your father or I come and get you! No matter what you see or hear it's imperative that you stay hidden. don't come out until your father or I come and get you don't come out until your father or I come and get you If I tell you to come out, you _must _follow every command I give you, no matter what it is. Should I tell you to run, you run. If I say hide, you hide. If I tell you to run back to Pride Rock and leave me behind, you do so. Do you understand?"

He did but he couldn't believe what he heard. Why was his uncle talking this way? What was happening?

"Do you understand?" Scar repeated, his voice becoming more urgent. Simba just bobbed his head up and down in reply.

Satisfied with Simba's answer, Scar bounded several tail-lengths away and stopped upon spotting the trio coming over the slope. Judging by their stance, flattened ears, and unsheathed claws, they were less than pleased. They were standing in a triangle formation with Shenzi standing point, and Ed and Banzai on either side.

"Ah, I was beginning to wonder where you three idiots had slunk off to," Scar snarled, pretending to sound furious. "As much as it _pains_ me to inform you, neither Mufassa nor Simba were caught in the stampede because of you incompetent, witless mongrels. You can't get a simple task such as this right. The last plan you failed at and you couldn't even scar a herd of wildebeest right. Go back to the elephant pit you came from, you worthless idiotic mutts." Scar lashed his tail back and forth in false anger. He prayed the hyenas would buy what he said.

To his utter dismay, all three simultaneously lowered their heads, baring their teeth. Scar had been afraid this might happen. If he had come across the three before the stampede, fighting them wouldn't even have posed a problem. But he had just fought his way through a stampede and climbed his way up the side of the gorge. And he wasn't the young lion he used to be. It was three against one. Scar was much larger than the hyenas. He had strength on his side, but the hyenas had speed and agility. He needed a miracle if he was to win.

Shenzi stepped menacingly toward Scar. "Well Scar, I knew you were capable of many things, but I didn't think you were actually dumb enough to lie to us. We saw you rescue Simba. I bet you didn't even tell Mufassa his son was in danger. Are you too much of a coward to kill? Have _cold paws_ do we? You went back on your promise, traitor. Did you honestly believe we would just go back to the graveyard and forget this little incident ever happened? Oh no, Scar. You're about to find out what happens when you lie and turn on a hyena."

Shenzi ended in an enraged snarl and sprang at the lion. Scar easily batted her away with a massive paw, but unfortunately, Banzai and Ed were right behind her. Both darted in and out trying to land a blow each time. Banzai jumped in and battered Scar's left shoulder, his claws ripping through the russet fur. Spitting in pain, he spun around to return the favor to Banzai. Scar was so absorbed in fending off the two he completely forgot about Shenzi, who was now creeping towards the lion's tail-end. With a triumphant smile, the she-hyena lunged and sank her jaws deep into his right hind leg, her canines tearing through fur, then flesh, and scraping against bone. An ear-shattering roar filled the air. In an attempt to dislodge Shenzi, Scar kicked out at her with his free hind leg, catching her in the side. He seized her with his jaws and flung her away from him, sending her barreling into her companions.

As Scar tried turning to face them, the leg Shenzi had bitten gave out, no longer able to support his weight. Scar's heart plummeted. There was no way he could win the fight now, not with only three good legs. He turned just in time to see all three running straight for him. They landed on top of him, forcing his legs to buckle. Scar flailed underneath the heap, trying to knock at least one of his assailants off but it was no use. Pain seared through him as Ed and Banzai tore into his already injured leg.

Shenzi howled in triumph. "It's over, Scar! You've lost! And no one is coming to save you!" Then she sank her teeth into his neck and the world went black for Scar.

_**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**_

Simba sat in the burrow, shaking with fear. At first, it sounded as if his uncle was winning the fight. But his hopes were shattered as Scar's agony-filled roars filled his ears. The hyenas began cackling madly. Simba's eyes widened in horror as he heard a voice he had never hoped to hear again. The female from the elephant graveyard shrieked, "It's over, Scar! You've lost! And no one is coming to save you!" Then the roars fell silent. The only sound was the pack howling their victory to the sky.

The young cub shook his head in denial. This wasn't happening. Scar hadn't been beaten. His uncle was only playing a trick. He would get up any second now and send them fleeing. But Simba slowly began to realize that his favorite relative must be seriously hurt or even dead. No, Simba couldn't even think of losing him.

The laughing of the poachers became softer and more distant. Then it faded out completely. Cautiously, he peered out of the burrow. The hyenas were gone. He crept around to the back of the burrow and stared in horror at what he saw. There, beneath the shade of a tree, lay Scar.

The cub raced over, coming to a halt next to him. One of Scar's hind legs was completely shredded. His left shoulder was torn and bleeding. A bite mark was on his neck at the base of his haunches. Simba moved forward so he was just inches away from Scar's face.

"Uncle Scar?" Simba perked his ears up hopefully for a response but he received none. "Uncle, please you've got to get up. T-the hyenas might…come back. Please Uncle Scar… we've gotta go h-home," Simba pleaded, shaking his uncle. He tried licking his muzzle. Still, there was no response. Simba tugged on his ear, trying to wake him, to get him to move, speak, groan, anything. The tears began spilling as the cub crawled under his paw and sobbed into the black mane.

It was all his fault. If he hadn't have roared at the chameleon, the stampede would never have happened. Scar wouldn't have had to save him and they would never have come across the hyenas. His Uncle Scar was dead and it was because of him. He began crying even harder as another thought hit him. His father had put himself in harm's way to defend him. Mufassa had won the fight unscathed, but this time the outcome had been different. Scar had been in the same position Mufassa had been in and had fought the hyenas. Simba felt admiration toward his uncle for his bravery but at the same time, he felt guilty with the knowledge that the whole attack was his fault.

Simba was sobbing so hard he wasn't even aware of another lion approaching from behind.

"Simba?"

The golden cub's eyes widened. He knew that voice.

"Simba, what happened?"

_**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**_

Yay! It's longer than my last chapter. So what does everyone think? I know this chapter is a bit depressing. Any guesses as to who the other lion is? Part of chapter three is written up.

Please, please hit the review button. I'm dying to know what everyone thinks of Scar almost- oops I better stop talking. Anyway, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

All righty! Here's the third chappie! A big, BIG thanks goes out to my beta-reader, WilliamGladstone, for helping me with this chapter and the first two! Part of this story belongs to you.

So without further ado, I give you chapter 3

Disclaimer: "sigh" Once again, I do not own this. :(

_**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**_

"_Simba?"_

_The golden cub's eyes widened. He knew that voice._

_**Second Thoughts**_

_**Chapter 3: The Aftermath Of Guilt**_

"Simba, what happened?"

He backed out from under Scar's limp paw. "D-Dad, there were wildebeest. A stampede…he saved me. B-but we ran into the sa-ame hyenas I met at the grave…yard. He m-made me… hide. The hyenas a-attacked him. It…it was an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen. He's d-d-dead and it's my fault. I'm sorry." His father was going to be absolutely furious with him. Here was his father's own brother, lying dead on the blood-stained battlefield, and he himself was unharmed. The cub feared his father would blame him and never ever forgive him.

Mufassa pulled his crying son toward him with one gentle sweep of his paw. "Simba, understand this. What happened is not your fault. There was nothing you could have done to prevent this. Scar chose to fight. I'm certain he knew exactly what he was doing."

Zazu lighted down next to the father and son. He stared in shock at the king's brother, absolutely horrified. The russet lion lay torn and broken in the dust. Blood from the many wounds Scar bore stained the ground surrounding him. Bits of torn fur, both lion and hyena, littered the area beneath the tree. The ground had been trampled from the ferocious fighting that must have taken place here. What had happened to make the hyenas attack Scar? He had never been very fond of Scar. The lion was always so sarcastic and bitter towards everyone in the pride, including his own brother. Then he noticed Scar's flanks were barely rising and falling. "Sire, Scar he's…he's alive." Mufassa hovered over Scar, checking his brother over.

"But…how? One of the hyenas bit his neck," Simba sniffled.

"They did, but the bite missed his spine. He's not dead, just unconscious." Simba could just yowl his relief to the sky. He wasn't responsible for the death of his uncle anymore. His hopes fell though as Mufassa said, "But he's still gravely injured. The hyenas have done serious damage to him. We need to get him home. The question is how to do so without causing him more injury."

"Dad, can't you just carry him?"

The king shook his head. "That would cause too much injury, Simba. Zazu, fly above and see if you can find any elephants." Simba looked lost. What good would an elephant do? Mufassa must have seen his son's puzzled look. "An elephant would be able to carry Scar without having to drag him."

The hornbill nodded in acknowledgement. "I'll see what I can do, sire."

_**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**_

Zazu came back surprisingly quick with the requested elephant and was now flying overhead, scanning the ground below for any sign of the hyenas. Scar now hung limply across the elephant's tusks with the trunk supporting his middle. Simba couldn't even bring himself to look at him. Never before had he seen anyone so weakened. The injuries were still oozing blood slightly. Dust coated Scar's pelt. When the elephant had lifted Scar up, Simba felt sick at the sight of his leg. The muscles had been torn and shredded from Shenzi's attack with a sliver of bone was showing. More injuries had been discovered. Scores of claw marks covered Scar's flanks. Even after what his father had told him, he still felt responsible for what happened.

"Mufassa!" Simba ducked his head down even lower at the sound of his mother calling out to them. "I was beginning to wonder what was keeping- what…what happened?" Sarabi choked off.

"Hyenas, Sarabi. I believe they caused a stampede, driving them towards Simba and trapping him in it. Scar rescued Simba only to be attacked by the hyenas. He risked his life to save our son." Sarabi said nothing. She looked at Scar, then to her son. Her heart broke for her young cub. He had been through the ordeal of life. The elephant stopped, setting the still unconscious lion on the ground.

"Thank you," Mufassa purred. The large animal just trumpeted in response, then turned away to leave. Sarabi leapt down to meet them. "Mufassa, the least I can do is help you carry Scar up to the caves. You can't do this alone." Both the king and queen crouched down, grabbing the russet fur and bore Scar between them, being careful not to let any part of him brush the ground, with the exception of his tail. As they came up to one of the many caves adorning Pride Rock, the rest of the pride filed out to welcome the king home, only to see his brother dangling between him and Sarabi. Whispers broke out almost immediately as the whole pride flicked their gaze between Scar and the young prince. Simba ignored the stares, even from Nala, and just focused on his uncle's tail dragging across the stone.

Mufassa led the way into an unoccupied cave, with Zazu hovering above and Simba bringing up the rear. The procession came to a halt by a flat portion of the cave floor, where they gently laid Scar down. "Zazu," Mufassa called out.

"Yes, sire?"

"Go to Rafiki as quick as you can. Tell him what's happened, that Scar has been attacked by hyenas and he's badly injured." The hornbill flew from the cave, leaving silence in his wake. Simba was still crying silently and didn't even look up at his mother, who had padded over to him. "Simba, you must be exhausted. Why don't you come with me to the den so you can rest? I'm sure Nala would like to visit with you."

"No," the cub croaked. "I want to stay here."

Sarabi nuzzled her cub, trying to comfort him. "Try to understand, son. Rafiki is going to need plenty of space so he can help Scar. And you need your rest as well. Scar wouldn't want you to stay awake and exhaust yourself."

"If anything happens, I'll come and get you," Mufassa added.

"All right, Dad. But can…can I see Uncle Scar tomorrow?"

"We'll see, Simba. Now go and get some sleep." Mufassa watched them leave, lost in thought. An attack on any member of the pride had never happened before. Hyenas just didn't go and attack fully grown lions. It was unheard of. Scar should have been strong enough to fight off any attacker, but battling his way through the stampede would be just enough to tire him out so he would be at a disadvantage. The hyenas must have been watching, waiting for the right moment to strike. If Simba was right and the same three hyenas that had attacked his son before were the same ones that had attacked Scar, a real problem might be forming. A plan to take over the kingdom may be what the poachers had intended. What Scar had done was heroic. Mufassa had been near Pride Rock when Zazu found him, far away from the gorge. If only he had been able to reach the gorge sooner the hyenas might never have attacked.

A low moan brought Mufassa away from his thoughts. Other than himself, only Scar was in the cave. He couldn't possibly be waking up, could he? Mufassa turned around as another moan came from behind him. Could it be?

_**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**_

A sharp stab of pain shot through him, jolting him awake. He tried opening his eyes, but they were too heavy to lift at the moment. Scar tried to move, which turned to be a big mistake. His muscles screamed in protest and a horrible pain racked his entire body, forcing a moan from him. The very last thing he could remember was his former cohorts attacking him. For some reason, it seemed they had halted their attack. But why? Concern began to creep through him as he remembered his nephew. He needed to find Simba and know he was safe. Scar attempted to move again with disastrous results. White, hot pain rang through him, making him moan even louder than before. Now the pain was a constant throb, refusing to die down. What had the hyenas done to him?

Then from somewhere nearby, the sound of paws moving against stone reached his ears. Wait a minute. Stone? Hadn't he been by the gorge when he blacked out? There was no stone there, only dust and dirt. If he wasn't by the gorge, where was he now? Scar knew he was probably going to regret moving again, but he needed to figure out where he was so the lion attempted lifting his head. Yet again agony went through him, even worse than the previous times. Whoever was nearby was moving closer.

"Scar?"

The voice was a little more than a whisper. Scar's eyes fluttered, trying to see who was speaking to him.

"Scar?" a concerned voice said, a little bit stronger this time. "Brother, can you hear me? Please, say something."

Brother? Who on earth would be addressing him that way…unless. No, it couldn't be him. How did he even find him? If this truly was Mufassa, Scar must be at Pride Rock. And if he was at Pride Rock…that meant Mufassa would have to have carried him there. A lump grew at the back of his throat as shame and a touch of guilt washed over him. Mufassa had carried him here. The brother he had made plans to kill had brought him home. But did he even know where Simba was? Scar went stiff as he felt someone gently nudge his head.

"Please Scar, answer me."

He didn't want to see his brother. Not know, after all the plans he had made and especially in this state. Still, he needed to know Simba was safe. He slowly opened his eyes to see Mufassa crouched down beside him, concern written all over his face which was quickly replaced by surprise. Green eyes met brown for a split second before another wave of agony came on. He shut his eyes, panting and trying to ignore what he was feeling. Tremors swept down him all the way to the tip of his tail. Scar could sense the blackness was slowly coming back. No, he couldn't slip back into unconsciousness until he knew for certain that Simba was safe and unharmed.

_Let's get this over with. _Scar barely opened his eyes and shifted his gaze on his brother. "Mufassa?" His once strong voice was now barely above a whisper. Even Scar could hardly hear himself.

"Scar! You're…you're awake!"

_Obviously I am. Otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you now would I? _Scar thought to himself. Instead he said, "Where…w-where is he? Where's Simba?" He ended in a small coughing fit, writhing on the cave floor.

Mufassa moved closer to his injured brother, bringing his head up against the other's. As much he wanted to, Scar didn't have the strength to move away. He couldn't stand this. He hated showing any form of weakness in front of anyone let alone his _dear _brother. Mufassa licked the ruffled fur smooth in an effort to try and offer some comfort. "Scar, hush. Try not to move too much. You're gravely injured. You need to save your strength."

"But…where's Simba? The hyenas?"

"Simba's safe. He's unharmed. Right now, he's with Sarabi." Scar heaved a sigh of relief. His efforts to save and defend the young cub from his own plans hadn't been in vain after all. He had forced himself to stay awake long enough to learn the whereabouts of his nephew. Now that he knew Simba was safe, Scar could feel himself gradually losing consciousness. Another bout of coughing shook him. Mufassa began to lick the side of Scar's face again. The king could only guess at how much pain his brother must be in. He didn't know how to comfort him and ease his suffering, but he tried in the best way he could.

"It's all right, brother. Everything's going to turn out okay. I promise." Mufassa could see him slipping away; his eyes were beginning to droop. Knowing he only had moments left to express his gratitude, Mufassa quickly said, "Scar, thank you. You saved Simba's life. You didn't have to do what you did, but you chose to do so anyway. And for that, I owe you my thanks. Words cannot express how grateful I am." His voice changed, lowering to a threatening growl. "And when I find the hyenas responsible for all this, I'll tear them apart." Mufassa looked back to Scar, only to see that he had blacked out once more, and he feared Scar had not heard his thanks. But Scar had heard it. Every word.

_**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**_

Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter. Please hit the little green button to send me what you think!


End file.
